koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nagamasa Azai
Image Song http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm10181052 I have no idea how long this will last so... Sake neko 01:17, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Move List Bearing in mind here, I only have Chronicles, so all the data I have for this is based on that. Samurai Warriors Chronicles Ground Attacks : : Sweeps his lance from right to left, knocking down opponents(or breaking their guard if defending against him). : , : Sweeps his lance from left to right, launching opponents. : , , : A quick stab forwards. May cause dizziness. : , , , : A brief pause, then lunges forwards, lance surrounded by energy, scattering his opponents. : , , , , : A quick spin before hopping into the air and plunging his lance into the ground. : , , , , , : Stabs his lance into the ground, before twirling about it, kicking opponents away : , , , , , , : Stabs his lance forwards, impaling his opponent, before flicking them off to the front. Thrown opponents can knock down other opponents. The direction he throws them can be controlled. He is invincible from the time the opponent is lifted up until the time he sends them flying. : , , , , , , , : Several quick jabs with the lance, before releasing a slice-wave in front of him, that can knock down more opponents. Tapping Charge causes him to stab more times(up to 2 more button presses) before the wave. His facing can be controlled throughout the move. : , , , , , , , , : Stabs forwards, unleashing 3 large blasts of wind in front of him. Opponents caught by more than 1 blast take even more damage. : , , , , , , , , , : Slash right to left, left to right, anti-clockwise spinning slash to the left, left to right, right to left, left to right, 4 stabs, clockwise spinning slash to the right to finish. : , : Holding his lance in his right hand, plunges it point-first into the ground, hitting all enemies in a small area around him. : , : Slashes his lance from left to right below him. : : Stands still and constantly stabs forward. : (Ultimate/Kaiden): He pauses before unleashing a large shockwave ahead. Deadlock: Stabs the opponent, slashes left to right, followed by another stab to the heart. :R1: All attacks made elemental when musou gauge is full. :Personal Skill : (Stability) Can execute special stance during charge attack. Running : Charges forwards with his lance held out ahead of him, knocking down opponents in his path. Tapping will let him charge for longer(up to 3 seconds total). Mounted Attacks : , : Sweeps lance from back to front, launching opponents : , , : Stabs to the right. Can dizzify opponents. : , , , : Sweeps the lance to the back, scattering enemies : , , , , , , , : Seven slashes, back and forth, followed by a stab. :Spirit Cancel: Charges forwards with his lance. Fighting Style Has possibly the longest melee range of any character(comparable to Hideyoshi and Tadakatsu Honda). Benefits from the lightning element. If he's surrounded, spinning him around in between attacks will allow him to knock them down, while his C3 allows him to make a quick dash out of the crowd(and hopefully out of reach). His C5 and C6 can knock away opponents around him. His C7 has a window of invulnerability, but unless you have a full Musou gauge to protect you, you will be vulnerable to the slashes from the crowd. If approaching a large group, his C7(don't tap for the extra stabs) or C9 can soften them up prior to melee combat. Mao Lim (talk) 16:40, January 22, 2013 (UTC)